


Trick or Treating for Aliens

by shewhoguards



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/pseuds/shewhoguards





	Trick or Treating for Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



“Mama, have you seen Carmela?” It was rare that Kit’s sister wasn’t in at this time, and he had been intending on asking her some stern questions about the latest batch of parcels that had arrived. Someone really needed to be prepared to ask searching questions like “is this likely to cause an apocalypse” when it came to Carmela’s imports.

“She’s out trick or treating with the kids, honey,” his mother said mildly, not looking up from her cooking.

“Kids?” Kit said, a little blankly, trying to think which younger cousin might have needed an escort.

His mother looked vague. “I don’t know; neighbourhood kids or something. She’s been helping out with a group I guess – got herself a real big group of little ones. I must say, they really like chocolate.”

Kit closed his eyes for a moment; whatever the situation cursing in front of his mama would have been unforgivable. “Never mind. I think I know where she’ll be.”

 

 *

 

If the group of trick or treaters stood out for anything, it was for the truly magnificent costumes. The chattering was as incoherently excited as it had been in any other sugar-crazed group Kit had been that evening and it was only by focusing for a moment that Kit could confirm that it was in languages not normally heard on their planet.

“Carmela,” he said, spotting his sister in the midst of the group and making a beeline for her. “Are you leading an _alien invasion of the earth?”_

Carmela looked more sheepish than guilty. “I was thinking it more as a sharing of our planet’s culture?” she offered hopefully.

“For which they are paying you how much?” Kit demanded.

She made a face. “Nowhere as much as they should be considering how much chocolate they’re getting – I should have considered how many places would give them more for a convincing costume, I’ve cut into...”

Kit’s stony expression was apparently nowhere near as effective at expressing this was unacceptable behaviour as he might have hoped. “That’s not what I _meant,_ Carmela,” he said, exasperated. “Do you really want to be responsible for alien invasion when they find out how readily available chocolate is here? Is ‘precious resource mainly guarded by their species’ infants’ the message you want to make it into their tourist guides?”

“Which is why I’ve impressed on them that this is a super-selective outing, and if others get to hear about it the price will go up!” Carmela retorted. “They’re not going to tell anyone because they know there are limited spaces left for next year!”

 


End file.
